degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-4422267-20140714055229
I am so seriously praying that Maya doesn't break up with Miles AGAIN in Believe. Come on! Maya just keeps finding reasons to end things with him, can't they just be happy ONCE for at least a GREAT LENGTH OF TIME?!?!?!? Maya deserves this after all the living hell her life has been for two freaking seasons. First, her first love ends their relationship by killing himself and leaves her in a tornado of spiraling emotions that consisted of emotional numbness, dressing provocatively in school, sneaking out, getting drunk, hooking up with random strangers in a random person's bed and posting a make out video of herself with the stranger online before almost letting a guy she barely knows deflower her on her living room family couch only to be walked in on by her mother and sister. (Thank god for that last part though.) Then in season 13, her best friend moves away, her sister leaves for college and her adult life, then the new girl hates her guts when realizing the new guy (aka Miles) is into her ''but won't admit it, she tries being nice despite their pasts but the girl instead exacts revenge for "stealing" him by making her the new school slut, then her other best friend ditches her and completely forgets all the bad things this girl did to her and becomes BFF's with her instead and soon ends their friendship altogether when she reports his affair with an older teacher when failing to see the simple logical reasoning in it. I'd say Maya deserves this ONE good thing after going through all of ''this. Come on, Degrassi writers! For the love of god, give us this ONE good thing to mellow in and give us the beautiful relationship of Matlingsworth in the pile of rubbel called a show. Seriously, Matlingsworth one of the very few reasons I stick around for each weekly episode anymore at all period. Although, I will admit the 13D episodes have been MUCH better than the 13B/C episodes. Tristan's affair with Yates had me waiting for the next episode and Zoe's rape storyline was nicely done as well. But, seriously. I am just saying this becaue, well, I kinda need to... I WANT MY DAMN MATLINGSWORTH BACK!!! I hope Maya just has a fight with him, but soon makes up with him. (Because I managed to determine how in the 13D trailer, Maya is holding hands with someone who appears to be Miles in the courtroom judging by her hand and the nail polish and bracelets on it that appears to be her style and the guy she is holding hands with is wearing the same suit Miles is in other trailers). Hopefully, I'm right and the two make it out alive as a couple in the end of it. Crossing my fingers! :{ BTW, I don't mean to offend anyone with this add on, but if Triles DOES end up having even a SLIGHTLY romantic moment, I ain't kidding. I'm gonna end up crying... and it's not gonna be from happiness. I hope they don't ruin a perfectly good friendship for the sake of shaking things up. There does exist a GOOD show shake up and then there's a flat out BAD show shake up. Triles... is a BAD shake up.